


White Eyes

by Lunar_Crystalis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fox dreams of dead people, Gen, in a bit of a creepy way, then timetravels???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Crystalis/pseuds/Lunar_Crystalis
Summary: Dreams aren't always sweet.





	White Eyes

The first time he has the dream, there’s a brother standing in front of him. The brother’s armor is pure, shiny white marred by the blaster hole through the chest, helmet nowhere to be seen. The brother has his hair shaved and a little tattoo of a five on his forehead. He knows the brother’s name, but he does not dare to say it. The brother’s pure white eyes stare accusingly at him. It is his greatest sin forever immortalized in his mind.

He wakes in his quarters. The skin of his hands is red. He looks at them and cries.

The next time he has the dream, the brother isn’t alone. Dozens of children of various races stand there too, all with accusing white eyes. Each has blaster holes pocketing their small bodies. They say nothing, but he knows anyway. Their blood is on his hands. They died because of what he’d done. The weight of his greatest sin grew ever heavier.

He wakes once more in his quarters. There’s a constant voice whispering in the back of his head. He realizes he can’t remember what his name is.

The third time he has the dream, he’s dead at the hands of Vader. The brother and children are standing there, eyes white as always. The brother’s lips move, mouthing out words he can’t hear but knows anyway.

_Do you regret it?_

He answers the question honestly.

_I’d do anything to fix it._

The brother smiles at him and holds out a hand as the children silently cheer.

_Come, we have work to do._

Fox takes Fives’s hand and wakes in his quarters. His comm is going off. He answers it, the visage of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine projecting from the disk.

“Commander Fox, ARC-5555 attacked and attempted to kill me. Your orders are to find and execute him.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started as just Fox having a nightmare about Fives, and somehow evolved into Fox timetraveling after having nightmares about Fives.


End file.
